1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrically powered motor used for rotationally driving a storage disk(s) in a storage disk drive and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage disk drives for storage devices (e.g., a hard disk drive) conventionally include a spindle motor for rotationally driving a data storage disk(s) (hereinafter, such spindle motor will be simply referred to as “motor”). The motor generally includes a rotor hub and the data storage disk is arranged on the rotor hub. One motor bearing mechanism that has been adopted is the hydrodynamic-pressure bearing mechanism (hereinafter simply referred to as a hydrodynamic bearing mechanism). The rotor hub is supported so as to be rotatable relative to a base of the motor, centering on a center axis, via the hydrodynamic bearing mechanism.
In the data storage disk drive, a head assembly accesses any positions on the spinning data storage disk, in a state in which the heads have been brought adjacent to the data storage disk, to read and/or write information onto the data storage disk. Therefore, when the data storage disk is rotationally driven with deviating from the desired range of attitude angle, preferably perpendicular to the center axis (e.g., a runout of the data storage disk may be caused), the information may not be properly read/written onto the data storage disk (i.e., access error may be caused).